The binding
by katnip689
Summary: Annabeth didn't see it comming. Being a demigod is not east, but having to deal with childish nations and unsolvable mystery is a completly different story. WARNING: sad beggining.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The beginning

**My sister wrote this out for me because I don't have an account yet. Let's start the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot.**

**Annabeth's POV**

**(flashback 2 months ago)**

This is the most impossible code I've ever deciphered in my life. This man, Jake whats-his-face, was not a dumb man. I started to study the parchment and then realization struck me. I have to get to Percy as quick as possible. I grabbed the fastest chariot I could find and literally flew out of the room. When I got there I stopped and I heard a sound I would never forget. The building exploded. And all I could do was stand there shocked. I felt so hopeless.

**(End of flashback) **

It's been two months now, and I still have nightmares about it. Now I'm on the way to the big house to receive a mission from Charion. I knocked on the door three times. "Come in" a voice said inside. "Oh Annabeth, take a seat". I took a seat. Then Charion continued "I received a special notice about the nations" Charion has been studying about the embodied nations for a while now. "They've been able to see through the mist now" then he gave me a file with some papers in them, and then he continued "That's why I want you to protect them". "Yes sir" I replied "Good" he said "You may leave". Little did I know that trip would change my life forever.

**(Germany's POV)**

The day started out pretty usual: Italy wouldn't shut up about pasta, Russia would be creepy, and everyone else was fighting, and of course we never got anything done during these world meetings. So to be a little more friendly our bosses told us we had to get along with each other. So they sent us out for a walk. What I don't understand is why in the middle of a forest. Then I had the strangest feeling that someone was following us.

**(Annabeth's POV) **

Wow these guys are so hard to find. Once I made sure that they were the actual countries and not some random people I sat down and did my job, guard them. It's been almost two hours and they seem fine to me. I was about to head back then all of a sudden I smell a wet dog, and I knew immediately that that was bad news.

**(Russia's POV)**

In the middle of the path stood a gigantic chicken. **(AN: My sister decided to try to pull a fast one on me. IT'S NOT A CHICKEN SIS) **In the middle of the road was a gigantic black dog with glowing red eyes. Since I wasn't afraid I charged at it with my metal pipe, but the metal pipe was smashed into pieces. That's when I lost my confidence and froze in fear. Looks like I wasn't alone, and what happened next was a life-saver in more ways than one.

**(France's POV)**

The next thing completely surprised us. Out of nowhere a girl jumped in our path and attack the huge dog. We all stood there in shock. For two main reasons one) there's a dog the size of a tank in our way and two)there's a girl beating the day lights out of it. She didn't look scared though. She first punched it but then the dog attacked her scratching her side. Finally she took out a knife and stabbed the mega dog turning it into dust. Then the girl passed out.

**(Switzerland POV)**

Well you don't see that every day. I recovered first "we need to heal her wounds"I said. Eventually everyone agreed. The closest one was America's its kind of obvious we are in America. We set her down and tended her wounds. My sister was already there "What happened big brother?"Lichtenstein asked. I just said "she saved our lives". Japan said that for a regular human it would take about a week before she is awake again. We said we wouldn't leave until she is awake. That's when things got weird.

**(America's POV)**

To be honest I didn't think my day would end up in nursing a random girl I just met back into health after saving us from a dog the size of a tank. I told Tony that we had a guest and told him to check up on her every now and then just in case she needed anything. For the rest of the day I kept thinking of the strange girl and trying to make sense of what happened this morning and went to bed thinking that this girl couldn't be human at least not completely.

**(the next day)**

I woke up with my stomach growling. I went down to check on my guest. And to my surprise she looked fine. She finally turned and saw me "Hey"she said "Hi" I replied. I couldn't help but think that she was pretty she has honey golden blond hair and gray eyes. "My name is Annabeth Chase. What's yours?" she stretched her hand out for a hand shake. "I'm Alfred B. Jones" I took her hand and shook it. " So what are you cooking?" I asked with more interest in what my stomach was saying. "Eggs and bacon" "Ohhhhhh yummy" I said with a smile and more hunger that before.

Then I recalled last nights events and decided to ask questions and if that doesn't work there is always brain dissection. "So...Annabeth...can I call you Anna?" "No" "Annie" "No" "Annabell" "NO" "Sorry" I curled back in fear of her sudden change in attitude. "Okay then Ann where are you from?" "I'm from San Francisco, and don't call me Ann". "Okay then what about your family" "I haven't talked to my family in a long time we have a complicated relationship. Where are you from?" "Oh...New York".

There was then a knock at the door. "I'll get it" I nearly jogged to the door to stop the awkward conversation. When I opened the door the axis power were there. "Hey its you guys, please come in" I then leaned in and whispered "She's awake" Japan looks a little confused and replied "That's impossible a regular human would take over a week to recover" to prove him wrong I decided to call her in. "Annabeth can you please come over here?" The one who was confused next was Germany. "Who's Annabeth?" Right on cue Annabeth walked into the room. The axis looked shocked and I tried to hide a small giggle to their expressions. "Annabeth meet Ludwig, kiku, and feliciano" Annabeth just gave a simple hi while everyone else just stood there still shocked. "Are they ok?" Annabeth turned and asked me worry in her face. "They're fine lets call the other countries and get the meeting started."

**That's It for the first chapter sorry it's pretty short but it seems like a lot when your writing it out. I'm planning to write 2 stories.**


	2. The meeting

**The confection **

**OK second chapter two things will start getting interesting so recap so far Annabeth wakes up and meets some countries so the the story will continue now... warning Italy in my fanfic is just a little smarter than he really is and no accents I cant do it. **

**(I do not own anything)**

**( Italy's POV) **

Ve on our on our way to Americas house was very boring and quiet it was horrible **(like Britain's food)**

. We are finally here we knocked the and heard a "I'll get it" from inside. Germany looked at me confused and said "who is he talking to?". America opened the door to let us in then whispered "she's awake" "that's impossible a regular human would take at least a week to recover" replied Japan. I was a little confused at first but then America turned around and called "Annabeth can you please come here." At the hallway now stood a beautiful girl with with honey blond hair and gray eyes. We all stood there shocked. After introductions we sat in the couch and Germany started asking questions "So where are you from?". to this Annabeth answered "I'm from San Francisco". Oh so she is American so she is probably just like him. Oh how wrong I was.

**(America's POV)**

Then there was another knock on the door so I being the hero went to open it to a frustrated Romano "WHERE IS MY BROTHER?" to this answered said pasta loving freak "I'm here Romano". "Your brother?" questioned Annabeth. "Ya Romano this is Annabeth" introduced Italy. "Hey" she replied with a smile. "Hey guys its time to the meeting." Japan interrupted. "Okay" I said with my hero voice "Lets go".

**(at the meeting)**

Looks like we where late. So we went in "Sorry we were late." I said and we all went to our seat except for Annabeth. She just stood there next to me. "Um...who is she?" started England. "Oh sorry this is Annabeth."I answered. "It's very nice too meet you" smiled Annabeth. That's when chaos started and leave it to France to start it. "Bonjour madame I must say you look beautiful today"oh no I thought I was for sure she was going to fall for it but then again she never stops amazing me. She punched him so hard it sent him flying. "Oh my gods I'm so sorry" she looked worried. Wait; gods? I'll ask her later "I don't like guys flirting with me" she replied. "Its like a natural reaction,I didn't hurt you really hard right". "No,I'm fine"replied France. To be honest he had it coming. "Hey" I said "you didn't have breakfast didn't you." "Now that you mention it I do feel a little hungry"she replied. "There is an McDonald's not far from here why don't go get a bite to eat" I offered. "Sure"she replied. After she left England started "She is not a normal human". " No duh Sherlock"said France "First she saves us from that monster dog then wakes up a week early than resits my charms there is something wrong with her". "Hey who said all the girls fall for you"argued England. That's when it turned to chaos. The next thing we know we all into a huge argument our weapons almost got involved . Then she came back and did a cab whistle. "Hey"she yelled. All heads turned to her. "Sit down" she ordered. We did as she wished. "Now put the weapons down" she said. "But"I started "no" she interrupted. We did as we were told. "Now proceed" she said calmly. "Okay so Annabeth where do you want to stay"I asked. "I would if you would like to stay with me"said France. "Do you want your head stuck in a walla"she threatened. "I think I will stay with America for a while" she said. "Well that's alright with..."then I noticed something "wait" I started "did you just call me America". "Well I guess the secret is reveled I know you are nations" she replied. "Well then I guess its time to ask the million dollar question" I said "whats that" she asked. "What are you?" finished Germany. "Its no use you won't believe me" she argued "I think we will" I said. "I'm only half human" she said. "Annnndddddd...?" I asked. "I'm half..." she hesitated. "We are waiting" I said. Everyone was closing in on her. "I'm half Greek god okay" she said giving up. Wow did not see that coming. "Hold on you mean like Achilles" asked Greece . "Ya" she replied. "But I thought those are not real" said Belarus out of no where. "So aren't embodied nations"she argued "point taken" I said and then continued "Any way why are you here" "I was assigned to protect you from monster attacks". "Like the giant dog yesterday" I pointed out. "That also explains your healing" added Japan. "Well me and Annabeth need to go now since the meeting is over you can ask her more questions when its your turn to house her"I said. "Okay bye it was nice meeting you all"she said and then followed me.

**(Japan's POV)**

Well that was unexpected. But I got to say she was really beautiful. When they left we I turned to Greece. "Well who do you think is her parents?"I asked knowing Greek mythology. "At this point I don't know she could be the child of Apollo because of her smile but she could also be child of Aphrodite because of beauty but she could be Ares kid cause of her fearsome features but she could Athena's she is pretty smart I don't know at this point". Strange I thought. Who knows maybe this is the beginning at what they call a beautiful friendship.

**(Russia's POV)**

I think she is cuter than Belarus and certainly friendlier. I think I blushed as I watched them walk away cause Belarus was very mad. I wander if she has any good fighting skills **(you bet she dose)** . Oh Belarus is starting to come at me better go run all the way home ,hotel,or when I run out of breath**.(not much on his mind right) **

**(Liechtenstein POV)**

She seems really nice. I hope I can become good friends with her. "Big brother can we go visit her?" I asked. Big brother Switzerland replied "Okay". We started walk when a huge man bull stood in our way my brother tried to shooting it but it didn't die I was so afraid I thought I was going to die. But Annabeth jumped in front of it and stabbed it. We were saved and I went to huge my brother and then Annabeth. "Thank you for saving us"I told her "Not a problem miss"she replied with a smile. "What was that thing?" my big brother asked. "It was a Monitor we need to o before more monsters show up." "Ow" I suddenly felt pain in my leg. "Looks like it gave you a gift" she said. "Do you feel pain when you move it"I nodded. "Okay lets go to America's place I need to tend her wounds".

**Okay there you have it second chapter by the way I will find out about ages and I am open to suggestions and maybe a couple of jokes would be nice **


	3. chapter 3

**The sweet and the sour **

**well I found out that most hetalia characters are between 20-30 so youngest I could find is Sealand at 12 and oldest is China at 4000 then again he is immortal so for my unusual parings Annabeth needs to be around I'm saying 20 years and my guess Lichtenstein is 12 so I do not own anything so on with the story**

**(Liechtenstein's POV)**

After the injury she picked me up and carried me to Mr. Americas home. When we finally arrived at his house she knocked. "Hey where were you?" he asked looking a little mad. "I answered a call for help"she replied. She sat me down in the couch and worked on my leg. "It should be okay all you gotta do know it's not moving too much is, it okay if she stays a while?"she asked. "I don't mind" he said blushing. "Good cause its getting pretty late"she said. "Ill go show Switzerland where his room is you gals can share a room"he said. "Sounds good to me come on Lichtenstein time for bed"she said carrying me to the room. "Good night if you need anything I'll be next to you".

**( the next** **day)**

"Hey Lichtenstein time for breakfast"I heard. "I'm awake" I said a little tired. "I made you some breakfast" "Thanks" I said. "Now lets check on your leg" she said undoing the bandages. "Looks way better I think you can move again" she said. "I have a question why were you yelling yesterday"I asked. "Well I can't just sit there when weapons getting involved". "We should go to the others" she said. "Hey big brother its time to go right?"I asked my brother. He replied with a simple "yes" "thanks for everything good bye"he added. "Bye" they called.

**(Annabeth POV)**

They were so nice. "Want some coffee" called America. "Sure thanks"I said then went back inside. We went inside to get some coffee then sat on the bench outside. " It's a beautiful day isn't it" he said out of no where. "It reminds me when I was younger" he said. "And how how old is that for a nation"I said teasing. "Hey I never knew you joked around"he said with a shocked face. "Well oh great and mighty hero how was your child hood" I asked. "well it was great till me and England had an argument"what? oh right the revolutionary war. "Well my child hood wasn't all rainbows and unicorns either." I said. "that's expected"he replied. "what's that suppose to mean?" "nothing you look like someone that had a tough past" "well it's true,when I was a little girl I wasn't exactly daddy's favorite,I remember that he use to not pay a lot of attention to me heck I think he didn't want to have me at then I remembered I ran way then..." "wait how old were you when you ran?" "well I was seven" "that young" " yes any way here in America there is a special camp for people like me it's called camp half blood there we train to battle monsters like the hell-hound" how old where you when you started training" he asked. "Same age seven" "that is pretty hard oh and another thing Frances flirting you seemed it did not to affect you why?"he asked "I've only fallen in love twice and they left me that's why" I replied sadly. "You mean dumped you?" he asked. "No I mean they left life" I said above a whisper. "Oh I'm interested in your life story."he said. "Thanks" I said. "Hey America"called a voice. "Hey England"said America.

**(England's POV)**

I was on my to America's house. When I got there I immediately recognized the beautiful girl. "Hey I know you , you are that girl from the meeting" I said. "I hope that is not my official name now" I let out a small chuckle. "I don't think we have formally met I'm England" I stretched my hand out. "I'm Annabeth" she said with a bright smile and took my hand. "So what are you doing here" America said looking a little mad. "You invited me over" I replied. "Oh yea"he said. "Well so how about we go in and I make you some dinner"she offered. "Oh you don't have to"America said. "I'm the hero so I'll go cook"said America. "No its fine I want to" she argued . "Okay" he replied. She went into the kitchen. "So has she said anything interesting" I asked. "Only that she had a very depressing childhood"he replied. "Meaning?"I asked "She ran away from home when he was seven and was trained too kill monsters"he replied. "Well that is not suspicious at all" I said with sarcasm. We talked about random stuff when Annabeth called us. "You guys dinner is ready" she called "Okay" we called. Dinner was amazing it tasted so good "Mm where did you learn how to cook like this"I asked "I picked up a couple of things in my run away days"she replied. "Oh so do you mind if I stay over for the night" I asked. "We have no problem right Annabeth?" he asked. "Why are you asking me it's your home" she said. "Thanks" I said. "Hey we have a big day tomorrow Annabeth we're thinking you should go back to camp get your stuff and you know stay with the countries and travel around"I suggested. "I like the idea so I'll stay with America the rest of the week and then go to where?" she asked "that would be me" I replied "Okay then I have to go shower and to bed see ya tomorrow" she said. "See ya" we both called out. "She is really pretty and nice" he said "ya she really is"i responded. "Well time to hit the bed good night" he said good night.

**(Americas POV)**

In the morning when I woke up I went down stairs and went to the kitchen there I found two plates with food a traditional English and American**(American food** **by the way it's toast and orange juice)**with a note on the side it read:

_Dear Blonds_

_I went back to camp to get my stuff so if anything happens my phone number is_

_also I made you some breakfast I hope you like it by the way we are short on_

_food so I'll go to the market on my way back so I'll be back on around 10:30 so _

_be careful._

_Love your protector Annabeth_

Wow she out did her self on this time. I felt my self smile. "Why are you smiling?" he asked. "Oh Annabeth left us a note." I replied. "Oh I see well might as well enjoy breakfast"he said half asleep. We where done with our morning routine by ten then we started playing video games together. "Hey I'm home" called Annabeth. "Hey" we called. She came back ten minutes later "What are you doing?" she asked. "Zombie attack 4 not that you would like it"I responded. "Hey I love this video game" She answered. "Really?"we asked. "Heck ya!" she yelled. "Can I play". "Why not" I said and gave her one of the controls. We played for about an hour when suddenly she won. "Yahhh wow I won"she is so not normal. Then someone knocks at the door "I'll get it" I said. The allies and axis were there "Hey bros come on in" I said. They all came into the living room and sat down. "Hey Annabeth come here time for the meeting" I called. "Coming" she replied. "You remember the axis right?" I said. "Ya how could I forget"she said with a sweet smile. "This is Russia,China, and France."I said. "Hi sorry about the meeting"she said looking guilty. "It's okay"they replied. "Well did you take our offer" asked China. "Yes I have, I love it" she said. "So we leave tomorrow?" asked England. "No I would like to stay here till Monday"she said while grabbing my arm I felt an electric shock all over my body. **(Oh America so cheesy:3)** Did I like Annabeth. "And then I'll go to..." then she suddenly stopped. In one move she grabbed her knife and run out the door we followed her into the woods then we heard it. A ear shattering scream. There we saw Belarus,Romano,Persia,and Spain looking wide eyed at a dragon woman trying to stab them. "America get them and run home don't look back promise" I stared at her a little confused but nodded. "good" she told me and then yelled "hey you freak your breath is so horrible your pray can smell you a mile off". The monster turned to her and she began to run the thing chased. I did as I promised.

**Well as you can see some of them are ooc**. **By the way everyone is 20 years old.**


	4. Chapter 4

**( Japan POV)**

That Annabeth girl saved them. And now who knows if she is alive. There was a lot of tension in the room heck even the weather felt it. There was a huge storm out side and the power went out. "Should we go look for her" I suggested . As if on cue there was a knock on the door. America went to open it. There she was covered in blood all over she also had a gash in her stomach and the bottom part her of her shirt was scratched . "Hey"she said with a weak voice. All of a sudden we all rushed to her Germany carried her in and we all sat around her. I tended her wounds. Then China came in with some soup and America gave her a blanket and we started a fire. "Annabeth dose it still hurt?" I asked. "No I feel way better thank you."she said with a beautiful smile then there was another knock on the door. It was the rest of the countries "Hey what are you doing here"asked America. "We herd about the incident and came to check up on them"said Lily.**( I cant spell Lichtenstein all the time) **"Are you okay Annabeth"asked Switzerland. "Yea I'm fine"she said. "Hey dudes I have like a totally awesome idea**"**said America. Oh no here we go. "Annabeth you told me that when you were seven you ran away from home and started training to kill monsters at the same age but you must have some sort of stories" that's impossible that is too young to run away. "Yea I actually have a couple of stories"I for some weird reason I felt interested. "A story would not hurt"said Belarus. "Okay" then she told us the story on how she run away. "Wow you had guts back then" said Spain with a sad face. "Yea kind of depressing" I said. "Well that was just the beginning of a great journey."she said then began telling us about the time they retrieve the master bolt. "Wow after all that he betrays you"said France. Then she tells us of the time they saved Thilas tree. "So you brought someone that was supposed to be dead back to life"said an interested Romano. Then sh e told the time she carried the sky. "Now that is a strong girl" said China. "You bet I lasted for a full day he only lasted about ten minutes." we all laughed on that one. Next was what people called the battle of the labyrinth. "So cool"said England. "You were a very wise leader" I complimented. "Yea well a good warrior fallows it's gut"then her stomach grumbles "and right now it's calling for food" she said and we all laughed again. She told us the rest of her story and even the day her lover died. "That is an amazing story Annabeth"Italy stood up and went to hug her. "Ya it is so sad and yet cool." said Russia. "Hey we should all go get our sleeping bags and sleep here."said America. We all agreed.

**(later that night)**

"Ahhhhhhh"we heard a scream I bolted out of my bed. The others did too. "Annabeth are you okay?" Germany asked. Trying to shake her awake. "What happened?" she asked. "You were screaming in your sleep and we got worried"replied Poland. "Probably just a nightmare"said Italy. " No demigods don't get nightmares we sometimes get visions on what is happening"she said. Cue the gasps. "What did you see" asked Hungry. "The time the building exploded" she replied. "Wait that's it I think there is a clue on the dream!" she exclaimed. "What?"asked Austria."You see the building was exploded by an organization called The Binding and they are called that because they are attracted to power."she explained. Then she went to her backpack and pulled out a laptop. She typed something then out of no where a holographic screen appeared. "This is a video of that day" she said then pressed the bottom. We saw the building exploded. "Now if I play it frame to frame" we saw the explosion in slow motion. "I don't get it" I said. "the explosion was forcing all the energy upwards." "I see now I know where you are getting at"said America. "WHAT" everyone yelled. "Most of our weapons mostly uses the energy to destroy not a light show." "So we can cross out that the leader of the binding is American. "Wow,wow wait who is the binding"asked Sweden. "Well its a organization that we have been tracking for years, it started when I was 17"she said. "We have to get out of here"she said. When all of a sudden her phone rang. "Hello Leo?"she asked. "All right I'll see ya later." she hung up. "Lets go" she lead the way. When we got to the roof we saw a bunch of winged horses. "What the?!" then something came bursting through the the roof door. A huge lady with snake tails instead of legs. "Every one get on the Pegasus I'll hold her off". We all got on and we started to fly away when my black Pegasus**( aka** **Blackjack)** turned around and went into the fight I understood what I had to do. I got close enough to grab her arm and let her ride. When we arrived we got introduced and went inside. "So you figured it out too huh?"said Charion. "Ya Annabeth you ready to go on another quest"he asked. "You know me better than that"she teased. "Hold on I want to go too cause I'm the hero."said America. "Wait me too said Britain. "Me too aru"added China. "I want to go da" said Russia. "Ve me too" said Italy. "If he goes I go" said Germany and Prussia. "So am I"said France. "Why not" I added. "What do think Annabeth?" we asked. "I say bring it on." we all cheered. "Well Annabeth it's time."said Charion. Then she left. Then Charion explained what to do. An hour later she came back. So what did it say

_8 countries and a demigod will be discovered_

_Never forget the olive branch and white dove _

_A age old mystery will be uncovered _

_When old friends become enemies the world will be at risk _

_But all in all never forget to again love _

"Remember all of this could be doubled meaning" she reminded us. "You countries can stay in the big house for the night you will leave at 10 am." Yes sir" replied Annabeth.

**(Prussia's POV)**

**(next day)**

"Hey snow hair wake up"said a voice. Then there was something soothing my face. Then it slapped me. "Ow I'm up" I said. "Good come on the rest of the countries are waiting for us" said Annabeth. We went down stairs. "So what are we doing here?"asked Britain. "Well to be honest I don't know" said Annabeth. "My friend said something about a surprise he had for us"she added. "Hey Annabeth haven't seen you in a long time"said a voice. "I've only been gone for a couple of days" she said not facing the boy. "Well it feels forever when you are not here"he said. "Hehe the feeling is mutual Leo"she said. "Well it's good to know you didn't forget me" Leo said. "Well what is the big surprise?" she asked. "Well I got you guys new toys **(aka weapons)**" he replied. "For Italy I made a special kind of knife It will help you guide you direction you have to go." "Okay"Italy said in a small voice. "For Germany we made a awesome new whip at the end of the whip if you hit something you will send them a electric shock." said Leo. "Sweet" he exclaimed. "For Japan, Prussia,and France your swords have been improved now they can change from steel into celestial bronze."he said. "Cool"we said. "England we found thees spell book so you can learn new kinds of magic"said Annabeth. "Thank you."he replied. "China this is a special kind of bamboo stick it can turn into a sword half celestial bronze half steel." he said. "Thank you aru."China said. "America here is our first ever celestial bronze gun it can only shoot ten rounds a day so don't waste them" he handed the gun. "And Finally Annabeth Chase our very own demigod Percy wanted you to have this" Leo said and handed her a wrapped box. "Go ahead open it" so she did inside was the most beautiful necklace. It was gold and you know that some times necklaces have harts or something hanging from them. This one had weapons hanging from it. It had a bow and arrows,a sword,an ax,whip,two machetes swords,and a little book. "Wow this is amazing."she said. "Yes as you can see the little weapons are hanged by hooks so you can remove them, when you do they will go life size all of your weapons are also celestial bronze" he explained. "Oh my gods thank you"she went to hug him crying. "One more thing put thees on your wrists an ankles thees are going to activate themselves when danger is near they provide instant armor also it will keep you cool in the desert and warm in the arctic and here Annabeth have Mrs. O'larys whistle."he said. "Guys it's time to go"said Annabeth. "Good luck and I hope you find the binding."he said hugging her one last time. "Thanks for everything"she replied. We grabbed our supplies and went down to the Pegasus. We all said good bye to the other countries and then soared through the sky.

**And so it begins this chapter is short cause it's a intro to the quest also I do not own anything.**


	5. Note from the owner of the account

**Hi guys this is the real owner of this fanfiction account. I have been allowing my sister to borrow this account to write this story because she is to lazy to get one of her own. I have been reading your reviews and I would like to thank you for the friendly spell checks you have been leaving and the advice in techniques of different writing styles. I will have to ask you to be as patient as possible. My sister was never good at any grammar, spelling, or writing techniques at all. I will ask here to look at her reviews and be a little more careful with her grammatical errors. I know that it annoys some people and I'm personally one of those. Thank you for your patience and cooperation.**

**Sincerely yours**

**-Katnip689-**


End file.
